Ra's al Ghul (Matt Nable)
History Origin Ra's al Ghul also known as The Demon's Head is The Founder and Leader of The League of Assassins based in Nanda Parbat. He's also The Father of Talia al Ghul and Nyssa al Ghul who serves under him as a high ranking Member of The League of Assassins. He has also personally trained his both his Daughter Talia al Ghul and Nyssa al Ghul and also helped personally train Sara Lance, Malcolm Merlyn and Al-Owal. Malcolm Merlyn At some point Malcolm Merlyn came to Nanda Parbat looking for help and guidance after being lost and without purpose after the death of his wife. Ra's al Ghul and his The League of Assassins offered to train him and join The League which Merlyn accepted. Assigning him to be trained by Al-Owal and even helping himself with Merlyn's Training. Some unknown amount of time after and time served with The League Merlyn as if he could allowed to leave the groups ranks which Ra's al Ghul ended up allowing. However after learning and eventually hearing about what Merlyn did to Starling City with The Undertaking Event that destroyed part of The Glades and killed many people he deeply regretted his decision to let Merlyn leave The League. Having believed Merlyn died in The Event he put the issue at rest even though he still has great anger towards Merlyn who broke The League's Code of Honor. Finding Sara Lance After finding out Sara Lance left The League without his permission he sent a Member to find her with a message ordering her to return. However he soon finding out that the messenger was killed he soon sent Al-Owal and two Members to find Sara Lance and bring her back by force. However once again he finds out that another attempt at bringing Sara Lance back as failed with learning from a Member of the team he sent that Al-Owal was killed by Sara Lance and another Member was killed as well by Sara Lance's Father Quentin Lance who along with Green Arrow helped in battling the team he sent. Malcolm Merlyn Lives Some time later he was contacted by Moira Queen informing him that Malcolm Merlyn was alive and well. Learning this made him happy and thanked Moira Queen for informing him because he finally and personally kill Malcolm Merlyn for breaking The League's Code of Honer along with the regret he feels from Merlyn's actions with The Undertaking Event. Upon learning Ra's al Ghul knows he's alive Merlyn fled and continues to hide from The League. Sending His Daughter With the issue of bringing back Sara Lance still of importance to him and his first attempts at solving the mattered failed he tries a new approach by sending his own Daughter Nyssa al Ghul to try and bring her back along with another Member. When his Daughter returned without Sara Lance and the other Member dead he learned from his Daughter that she personally released Sara Lance from groups ranks. Upon learning all this from his Daughter and knowing her personal connection to Sara Lance he put the matter the rest. Helping Team Arrow Unexpectedly Sara Lance comes to talk with his Daughter asking for her help along with his as well with a War she, Green Arrow and Team Arrow are having in Starling City with the villain Deathstroke. He agrees to help and he will personally send his Daughter and a Six Member Team of Members as well only if Sara Lance agrees to return to The League once again. She agrees so he orders his Daughter as six other Members to return with her to Starling City to help in the War with Deathstroke. After the War ends Sara Lance, his Daughter and all six of the other Members returned to Nanda Parbat. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Appearances Arrow *Season Three **"The Magician" **"The Climb" **"Nanda Parbat" **"The Offer" **"Public Enemy" **"Broken Arrow" **"The Fallen" **"Al Sah him" **"This is Your Sword" **"My Name is Oliver Queen" Notes *Even though he will make his first official appearance on the show Arrow in The Season Three Episode The Magican His Name was first mention during Season Two in The Episode Broken Dolls then three more times in Episodes League of Assassins, The Scientist and Heir to The Demon. *In The Season Two Episode Heir to The Demon it's revealed Oliver Queen has heard of Ra's al Ghul and The League of Assassins, and knows of his reputation. However it's not revealed currently how he first learned of this information. *Malcolm Merlyn was the only person Ra's al Ghul ever allowed to leave The League of Assassins. However that decision Ra's al Ghul seemingly regrets ever doing after learning what Malcolm Merlyn did to Starling City and The Event of The Undertaking that destroyed part of The Glades and killed many people. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Ra's al Ghul (Matt Nable)/Gallery *Ra's al Ghul Links *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Ra%27s_al_Ghul *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Ra%27s_al_Ghul_(Arrow) Category:Arrow Characters